


Three's Not Always A Crowd

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Summer Kink Meme 2015 - <br/>Castle/Beckett/Sorrenson<br/>AU!Insert or post-ep for 1x09 Little Girl Lost<br/>I’m very iffy about this one (mostly about how you'd get them there) but basically any way you can get them into a threesome</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Not Always A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend the scene at the precinct didn't happen - so Kate doesn't tell Sorenson she doesn't want to continue their relationship and she doesn't tell Castle she has a date. That was the only way I could get the threesome to work.
> 
> Once again, I'm new at smut, but since I've posted prompts, I thought it was only fair to fill some.

If you had told Rick Castle he would be happily sharing drinks with Kate Beckett and Will Sorenson a few days ago, he would have laughed. But Kate had turned to the two of them after they had arrested Angela’s mother and aunt, and said “I feel like celebrating. You guys want to join me?” The two men almost tripped over each other in their haste to join her. She laughed all the way to the bar, where they shared a pitcher of beer with Kate sitting between the men. When the pitcher was just about empty, she leaned over and said “You know, I have lots of cold beer at my place. I’m going home to drink some more, who wants to come too?” Again, the two men looked like overgrown puppies racing to be with Beckett.

With Beckett hailing the cab, they were on their way to her place in no time. As in the bar, Kate sat between the two men. Castle thought he’d jump out of his skin if they didn’t get to her place soon. Sorenson looked like Castle felt. Kate just smiled a little smile. She knew what she was doing to them, Castle thought. He wondered how far this was going to go. The cab stopped, Castle threw money at the cabbie, and Kate led the way to her apartment. Kate walked into the kitchen and got three bottles of beer. She handed one to each of the men, they all twisted the caps off, clicked bottles and drank. Kate put her bottle down first. And then she turned to them and said, “Remember what I told you guys the other day when you were getting all territorial? I want you both to drop your pants so we can figure out who is the biggest. Are you game?”

After putting his beer down, Rick started to undo his belt, unbutton his jeans, and then he lowered the zipper as quickly as he could. Kate pushed his pants down. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans as Kate lowered his boxers. “Holy shit, Rick! I’ve heard rumors you were big, but my goodness, that is one of the biggest cocks I’ve ever seen!” The detective held his cock in her hands. 

Will had no choice but to drop his pants. He knew he wasn’t a small man, but he also knew his penis did not compare to Rick’s. At that moment, Rick looked over at Will and grinned. The bastard knew he would win this competition, that’s why he didn’t hesitate. Kate turned her head and saw Will step out of his pants, and she pushed down his boxers. She had Will’s cock in her left hand and Rick’s in her right. She put them close together to measure them.

“Well,” she said, “Rick’s cock is longer, but Will, yours appears to be thicker. But the only way I’ll know for sure is if I measure them. And there is one quick way to do that,” she smirked. Before either man could react, she first put Will’s cock in her mouth. She sucked a bit, and then removed it. Then she put Rick’s inside, and sucked on it. When she removed it, she said, “Yep. Rick’s is longer, but Will’s is thicker. Nice for me, having two great cocks like this nearby,” she grinned at them. 

Rick grabbed her and lifted her up. He then started to kiss her on the mouth. Will was standing behind her, and started to kiss her neck. The guys stopped kissing her; Rick pulled her shirt off and Will unfastened her bra and dropped it on the floor. He reached around her to play with her breasts. He tweaked her nipples and Kate moaned. Castle was unbuttoning her pants, and pushed them down her long legs. She stepped out of her heels, and then she stepped out of her pants. Rick got to his knees and put his face in her crotch. He then removed her panties so he could see her pussy for the first time. It was red, and appeared to be so wet she was dripping. He licked her from bottom to top, used his fingers to open her and quickly inserted two fingers in her. He had his thumb on her clit, and between his fingering and Will playing with her breasts, Kate knew she was going to come, and soon. She threw her head back and wailed as her orgasm hit her. Rick jumped up to hold her so she wouldn’t fall. As she came down from her high, she noticed both men were totally hard. She turned to them and said, “Let’s move this to the bed.” She led them down the hall by their cocks. Both guys looked at each other and smiled uncertainly. But if this was what Beckett wanted, then Rick was going along with it. 

They soon arrived in Kate’s bedroom. She went up on the bed first. The men followed her. Will turned to her and said, “Condoms are still in the bedside table? Any lube in there, just in case?” He smirked at Castle as Kate just shook her head “yes”. Subtle, thought Castle. Then he stopped thinking as Kate sucked his cock into her warm mouth. He noticed she had her hands on Will’s cock. She stopped sucking on him and sucked on Will, but her hands were now on his cock and balls. She started sucking one of them, and using her hands on the other. Rick didn’t want to come yet, so he pulled Beckett off his cock. She looked at him.

“Sorry, Kate, but I don’t want to come yet. I want to come while I’m inside you!” Kate smirked at him, and Will nodded his head; it seemed he felt the same way. 

Kate started to direct them. “Grab condoms, guys. Do you need me to help you put them on?” she grinned. When they both gave her dirty looks, she laughed. “Okay, okay. Who wants to go first? You know what; I pick Rick to go first. I know what kind of lover you are, Will. Let’s see what Castle’s got!” Rick was up to the challenge. 

“Okay, Kate. Up on your hands and knees. I think we’ll start with a little doggy style,” Rick grinned at her. She didn’t hesitate a minute, she was in position quickly. Rick grabbed her hips, and teased her with the head of his cock, running it through her arousal. She growled at him in frustration, but he just continued his teasing. Then he slowly entered her. She could feel every ridge of his cock as it hit her inner walls. Will decided he was not going to sit back and watch; he went to her mouth and put his cock on her lips. Kate got the hint and sucked him in. Then as Castle thrust in and out, she used the thrusts as a way to time her sucking of Will’s cock. Will put his hands on her breasts as Rick put his fingers on her clit; that was all it took for Kate to climax. Rick pulled out before he came and then Kate collapsed on her back on the bed, coming down from her high. Will quickly put a condom on, and thrust into her pussy. Kate screamed as she felt his prick in her. Rick just caressed her back gently. Soon Kate came again. 

“Okay guys, let me rest a bit. Then I have an idea,” Kate said. She just started playing with their cocks and balls, so they sat back and watched her. After a while, she started to direct them into new positions. “Look, guys I want to try something I’ve never done before. If you guys don’t want to do it, I’ll understand. Castle, I want you to lie down on your back. Will, I want you to lube up your cock. I’m going to get on top of Castle and Will, I want you to fuck my ass.” Both men looked at her with shock in their eyes, but they soon got ready to do what Beckett wanted. Castle got on his back. Kate smiled at him as she prepared to lower herself on his cock. Will was lubing up his cock, and then as Kate had Castle’s dick in her, she stopped moving to give Will as chance to get her ready. He had also applied lube to his fingers. Now he first penetrated her ass with one finger, and then as she was comfortable with that, he added more fingers. He removed his fingers, and Kate told him, “I’m ready, Will. Go!” She stayed still as Will slowly inserted his cock in her ass. At first, she was uncomfortable, but soon, she loved being filled with cock. Castle had been patient, but once Will was all the way in, he slowly started to move. The two men found the rhythm that worked for them and for her. Her bedroom was filled with moans, groans, curses and then Kate cried out, “I’m coming!” Rick screamed out as he climaxed, and Will followed soon after. 

The guys got up to dispose of the condoms. Kate went to get bath towels, and the guys quickly showered and dressed. Kate just threw on her robe. Castle kissed her, said “I’ll see you tomorrow, Beckett”, and then left the apartment. Will looked at Kate with hope in his eyes, but she knew she had to stop any thoughts of getting back together. She simply told him that their time had been in the past. Will looked at her and said, “And Castle is your future? Don’t look so surprised, Kate. I watched the two of you the past few days. He’s already in love with you, and you’re starting to fall for him. It’s okay,” he said. He kissed her on the cheek and said, “Thanks for the beer. Have a nice life!” and then walked out the door. Kate had a feeling he was right about her feelings. But damn, today had been amazing. She could cross that off her bucket list, and she went off to take a nice bubble bath. Everything was better after a bubble bath.


End file.
